The Various Drabbles of The Time Agent Extrodinare
by Time Agent Extrodinare
Summary: Just some of my Torchwood and Doctor Who drabbles. Parings vary, each chapter is its own stand alone story. Parings included: Janto, Ianto/OC, Jack/OC, Doctor/OC, ect.
1. The One Thing We Never Discuss

**a/n: so these are going to be my Torchwood/ Doctor Who Drabbles. There will be various different parings through out them obviously and each story is a stand alone though if populare demand arrises they may be turned into actually chapter long stories. :)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review **

* * *

The One Thing We Never Discuss

**Song- Fic One Shot**

a/n: Ianto/OC songfic to John Barrowman's '_What about us_' Mentions of Janto but mainly Ianto/OC fluff. Children of Earth fix it :D Cause Ianto never should have died!

_Guess we've been talking too long  
We know what we need  
Separately  
You say the honeymoon's over  
I don't wanna push  
But what about us?  
It's ringing in my head  
It's not what you say  
It's what you haven't said_

Eimile stood at the bay over looking Cardiff harbor tears running down her cheeks as she watched the small sprinkling rain droplets hit the water down below her own tears mixing with them in their descent. _I'm so stupid_ she thought running her hand down her face as she tried to calm herself and stop the seemingly endless flow of tears. He was just a guy after all. _Not just a guy_ her subconscious shouted at her starting a whole new flow of tears. "All men should just be shot," she muttered spitefully to herself scrunching up her eyes trying to blink away the tears.

"Well it's good to know you're forgiving," commented a distinctly male voice from behind her causing Eimile to jump and spin around to face the speaker only to feel her knuckles tighten in anger.

"What are you doing here?" she asked scowling at him.

"I wanted to talk," he said simply his caring blue eyes piercing deep into her own hazel ones causing her knees t go weak as they had always done when he looked at her.

"Ianto…I don't want to talk anymore," Eimile whispered unable to tear her eyes away from his youthful face as he took a few cautious steps towards her.

"Eimile, please," he said.

"Ianto, I can't forgive you. He's…he's our boss," she snapped.

"You dated him," Ianto pointed out.

"For a week and it was horrible," She rebutted crossing her arms hostilely.

"I want you Em," he muttered placing a hand on her cheek.

Just as his skin made contact with her's, the sight of Jack's lips pressed against Ianto's and their naked bodies intertwined on the same floor where she and Jack had once had sex as well flashed before Eimile's eyes and, she stepped away from Ianto hastily wrapping her arms around her body in a feeble attempt to comfort herself. She had loved Ianto Jones all her life, it wasn't like she could just turn it off. He made her so weak and vulnerable.

_Eimile twelve years old skipping down their street dragging Ianto along with her as she led the way to her Aunt's house. "Come on Yan!" she teased._

"_I don't like your Aunt she scares me," he commented trying to tug himself away from his best friend._

"_Oh she's not that bad," Eimile teased mussing up his hair with her free hand._

"_Please Em let's go back to mine," he said tugging on her arm and causing her to face him properly._

_Eimile sighed looking into Ianto's slightly cloudy blue eyes smiling as she rolled her eyes at him. "Fine fine fine, I'm telling her you wanted to stay over at yours though," Eimile threatened waggling her finger at him and smirking._

"_EM! Please don't!" he exclaimed as they turned round and started heading down the street the other way._

"_I'm going to! And next time we go over you won't get any of those liquorish sticks!" Eimile laughed at her friend's distress._

"_That's no fair," he pouted._

"_Hmmm sorry mate, life's not fair," she said bumping her hip with his._

_Ianto and Eimile both stopped for a brief moment and stared at each other in the middle of the side way their arms still hooked together. Suddenly Ianto began to lean in his face growing alarmingly close to her's as he did so and just before his lips touched hers Eimile turned away blushing madly causing Ianto's nose to bump with her's in the process. Both children blushed fiercely but Ianto gave Eimile a determined look putting a hand on either side of her neck and leaning in pressing his lips to her's. "I love you Eimile O'Neil," Ianto breathed softly._

_So What about us?  
What about love?  
What about saying  
That we'll never give up?  
Don't wanna blame ya,  
We're in danger  
So what about us?  
Guess we've been trying too hard  
We misunderstood  
What's good for us  
I'm tired emotionally inside  
Night after night,  
We fight till we cry_

_Seventeen years old Eimile and Ianto were dancing together at a London bar smiling and laughing the whole time like teenagers do. It was their makeup gift to each other. The two had once again been fighting for months on end as it seemed to have become a regular patter, fight and then go out for drinks and make up. This time it had been over Eimile's boyfriend and the fact she was dating anyone at all, not like Ianto had even asked Eimile out over all those years yet he still told her he loved her. Ianto was taking a breaking and looking at a pretty red haired girl out of the corner of his eyes when Eimile came up to him bouncing around with adrenaline and liquor. "Ianto Jones come dance with me love," she giggled taking his hands and kissing them both before putting them around her waist laughing more._

"_Whatever you say my queen," Ianto laughed as well allowing himself to be dragged out onto the dance floor by the hyperactive brunette._

"_Yan you've actually got do dance," Eimile pouted after a minute of dancing around her best friend._

"_I am dancing," he replied._

"_Well you're rubbish at it," she pointed out._

"_You wanna see dancing?" he challenged._

"_Course I do!" she laughed._

_Ianto took her by the waist and pulled her body flush against his causing Eimile to giggle and whisper in his ear," Gee Yan I didn't know you could be so commanding." He brushed off the comment and focused himself on the intricate dance he was doing with her in which thankfully he was leading seeing as he had had considerably less to drink than his female counterpart. _

_As they danced Ianto watched Eimile giggle and smile the whole time and he wondered how could he have ever said such horrible things as he had to such a precious creature as she. He hated making her cry._

_I don't know what's wrong or right  
Is every word you say  
What's really on your mind?  
So what about us?  
What about love?  
What about saying  
That we'll never give up?  
Don't wanna blame ya  
We're in danger  
So what about us?_

"What do you have to say then?" she murmured softly pulling the blanket tighter around her freezing body as she sat uncomfortably on Ianto's couch, wondering in the back of her mind if they had shagged here as well.

"It was a mistake Em," Ianto said firmly.

"A mistake?" she questioned. "It's always a mistake, Yan."

"Eimile," Ianto began pausing for a moment staring into her usually perfect porcelain face that was now streaked with red streaks from tears and continuous rubbing of her eyes. "I wouldn't throw you away just for a shag. You're the most important person in my life. Always have been always will be."

Eimile said nothing she couldn't really think of what she wanted to say to him, there was nothing to say, he had done something wrong. The ultimate wrong and she ought to break up with him straight away and never look back but they would see each other every day at work and every day she would see those sad cloudy blue eyes staring at her from across the hub begging to be forgiven. She loved him and he loved her it was as simple as that but now Ianto had shagged Jack. Not only had he done it but she had walked in on it. The man she loved and her boss shagging it up on the floor of his room. She felt like she couldn't be sure anymore if Ianto really wanted her or if Jack was what was on his mind now.

"We said we'd never give up on this, Eimile. Please don't give up on me," Ianto whispered now kneeling in front of her holding both of her hands between his own. "What about us?"

"We were kids," she replied. "I don't blame you. I just don't want to see you right now."

_When we love,we lie  
When we talk,we hide  
Maybe I'm searching blind  
I'm worn out,  
Confused  
What are we to you?  
What are we doin'?  
What are we doin'?_

Two years later. Eimile jumped out of the car and took off as fast as he short legs could carry her down the street to the building where she knew Jack and Ianto to be at with the rest of the government officials that were supposedly trying to communicate and rationalize with the 456. All she had heard was that there was some sort of biohazard in the building. Her legs couldn't pump fast enough for her racing heart. She had to tell him. She couldn't let him die with out knowing. He couldn't die. She couldn't think like that! She loved him. She loved Ianto Jones and she had never even told him. Tears streamed down her face as she collided with the front doors of the building; locked. "Damn it!" she screamed pounding her fist against the glass as hard as she could.

"Eimile!" Gwen yelled over the coms.

"What?" she snapped.

"There's an entrance around back that shouldn't be locked try that one," she said.

Eimile didn't say anything back she simply spun on her heel so fast that she left a skid mark on the pavement as she took of around to the back of the building. When she got to the doors Gwen had designated she threw them open holding the gas mask over her face as she ran up the stairs as fast as she could. The elevators ought to be out and her legs once again just weren't fast enough. "I've lost contact with Jack! Hurry Eimile!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I know! I'm on it!" Eimile confirmed panting as she the top of the twentieth flight of stairs. She was almost there she told herself pushing harder to get herself up the stairs. What if he's already dead? What if Jack couldn't save him? What are they doing to them? The thoughts raced through her mind faster with every step she took and though she tried to fight them off they just kept coming back again to taunt her.

_So what about us?  
What about love?  
That's the one thing we never discuss  
Don't wanna blame ya  
But we're in danger  
What about us?_

She stood at the doors her mind slightly comatose as she tried desperately to process what had happened. None of it was coming in quite clearly as she looked down at the blue sheet that covered the man she loved next to one of her best friends as well as her boss. Dead? How could he be dead? How could either of them be? How had Jack let this happen? He knew how dangerous this would be. Why did he even let Ianto go into the building with him? If he had mad Ianto stay at base with herself and Gwen then it would all be fine. Jack would come back to life and Ianto wouldn't be under the sheet right now. He couldn't be dead. They had just gotten engaged. Bloody fucking engaged! After dancing around their relationship for years and years he had finally asked her and now he was lying there completely still and lifeless under a blue sheet next to other dead bodies. A body. That's all the man she loved was now. An empty lifeless shell. A few more tears fell at the thought of that. "Yan," she whispered falling to her knees by where his head was covered by the sheet.

It seemed like she kneeled there sobbing over the dead body of her fiancé for hours. He didn't even get to hear her tell him she loved him. Another particularly violent sob racked through her body, her fingers clutching the sheet helplessly. She wasn't sure she wanted to see his face but at the same time she wanted to kiss him goodnight one last time. He's sleeping she told herself. You can do this. He's sleeping, she repeated in her head over and over as her shaking hand reached out slowly to push the sheet back from his face.

There he was pale, empty, soulless, but he looked as if he were just under a deep sleep just as she was trying to convince herself. "Yan," she began her voice cracking softly. "I know…you told me you…you loved me. I never said it back." She paused staring down at him as a tear fell from her eyes and onto his cheek as if it were his own. "But I do. I love you. I love you more than I love my own life, more than the air I breath, more than the stars in the sky. Nothing can ever truly equate to the love I have and always will have for you," she whispered a few more tears falling down her cheeks and onto his. Slowly and deliberately she leaned down and pressed her warm lips to Ianto's cold lifeless ones, sobbing softly at the dead feeling she got from the confirmation he was really gone.

Sadly she scrunched her eyes closed sighing as she pulled away but something grabbed her and pulled her back causing her to gasp and her eyes to fly open. Instantly Eimile found herself staring into the cloudy blue eyes of Ianto Jones. "How?" she whispered.

"I don't care," he said sitting straight up and wrapping his arms around her. "I love you too Eimile."


	2. All Out Of Love

_**A/n: so this is my Jack one shot. Takes alot of sparatic elements from Torchwood and Doctor Who season three timelines. mentions of Janto but mainly Jack/OC Song Fic.**_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think :) **_

* * *

**All Out Of Love**

* * *

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you're hurt too but what else can we do,  
tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know _

* * *

_Catrin stood there on the balcony of a balloon over London at the height of the 1941 blitz looking out over the city smiling and laughing as she drank from her champagne glass as she spoke to Rose who stood next to her. "So what can you make of this Jack fellow?" she asked Rose._

"_Eh I'm not sure I haven't an idea what the time agency is so I don't know," Rose replied._

"_If he thinks we're from the time agency that's fine but my question is more why would he assume that they were after him," Catrin pondered taking another drink. "Best be on the lookout."_

_Rose nodded just as the man in a long world war two military coat appeared between the two ladies smiling and taking a drink of his own glass. "How are we now ladies?"_

"_Quite well thanks, now why don't you tell me more about what you're doing up here eh?" Catrin asked cocking her eyebrow at him._

"_Why don't you take a look around?" Jack said gesturing to the ship._

_Rose walked inside to do just that but Catrin held her ground and turned to face Jack a firm look placed on her fine and delicate features. "Tell me Jack," she said taking a step towards him as if to intimidate him._

"_Tell you what?" he replied playfully._

"_I'm not stupid. If the time agency needs to be involved its obviously not good news at all; Rose may not get it but I'm from the fifty first century," Catrin said stuffing her hands in her leather jacket's pockets._

"_I'm a conman what can I say," he said with a brief shrug._

"_What kind of cons?" she asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him._

"_Does it matter?" he questioned back._

_Catrin said nothing as her eyes traced every feature of Jack's face so that she could be sure to remember what he looked like later in case she may have to track him down. "Does the danger excite you?" he murmured leaning down a little bit so that his face was only millimeters away from her own._

* * *

Suddenly Catrin sat straight up in bed panting as tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes flickered around the room as if to confirm that it had all been a dream. "Catrin?" Martha called running into the room. "Are you okay? We heard a scream," the Doctor said appearing behind Martha.

"It's nothing…just a bad dream," she whispered running a hand through her hair and sighing as she squeezed her eyes together. "Just go back to what you were doing. I'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

The Doctor nodded knowing already exactly what had been wrong but, Martha made her way over to Catrin's bed and sat down on the end of it looking at the bright green eyed girl who was full of such a fire that she could not understand what could be tormenting her sleep so. "You know Catrin…if you ever want to talk about your dreams-" Martha began.

"I understand that you want to help but believe me when I say it's personal," Catrin snapped and stalked over to the dresser the TARDIS had made for her when she originally joined the Doctor on the his space ship.

"I'm sorry, I only wanted to help," Martha murmured slowly getting up from the bed and walking over to the door.

"Martha," Catrin began with a heavy sigh as she leaned against the dresser staring down at the top of it. "I just-I've lived along time okay. Trust me when I say the Doctor's all I've got and even he can't fix this."

"I'm sorry," said Martha as she left the room.

Catrin sighed again pushing her black hair out of her eyes for the millionth time and began to go through the doors thinking about Jack again. She wondered; would she never be free of his memory?

* * *

"_Where's the Doctor?" Jack yelled as he and Catrin ran for their very lives once again._

"_How am I supposed to know I'm not his bloody keeper!" she shouted back turning round briefly to see them gaining on her and Jack._

"_You saw him last!" Jack shouted back as they rounded a corner._

"_And that makes me responsible?" she quipped rolling her eyes._

"_We are so going on a mini-va after this," Jack murmured rolling his eyes. "I could do with some alone time."_

"_Trying to get rid of me eh?" Catrin joked._

"_I could never get rid of you," he smirked and kissed her roughly on the lips. "Now, go find the Doctor."_

"_Stay safe," she said kissing him again before running in the other direction._

* * *

"I should have been there," Catrin murmured angrily kicking the dresser before dropping to the floor and clutching her toes. "Oucheyyyy."

She could almost hear the TARDIS laughing at her stupidity. "Oi, don't laugh at me that bloody hurt," she murmured unhappily.

After having dressed herself in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with her signature black leather jacket over and her hair straightened Catrin walked into the counsel room to find Martha and the Doctor talking about where to go next."Doctor," Catrin said.

"Yes?" he asked looking up and smiling at her until he saw the solemn look on the younger girl's face. "Something wrong?"

"I think it's time for me to go home," said Catrin after a deep breath.

"Home?" asked the Doctor as if he was sure he had heard her wrong.

"Yes," she said.

"You're leaving?" Martha asked shocked.

"Yes," she repeated.

"Cardiff two thousand ten it is then," he murmured walking over to the controls.

"I thought you were from the fifty first century though," Martha inquired in confusion.

"She and her brother fell through time a long while before I met them and they were sort of stranded. Didn't want to go home when I offered them; instead Catrin and I became traveling companions leaving her brother with the promise of her safe return," said the Doctor. "Even though her race lives quite a long time without aging he was more than a little afraid of his baby sister traveling with a time lord."

"He's the only family I've got. Mum and dad died before we fell through the vortex," said Catrin with a shrug.

There was a lurch in the machine that signaled they had landed. "We'll see each other again someday I'm sure of it," said Catrin hugging the Doctor and then turning to Martha. "Make sure you kick ass for me. Don't make me disappointed."

Martha smiled nodding, "I will."

Catrin walked up to the house where she had last known her brother to live before she had left, to travel with the Doctor and Rose in 2005, and knocked on the door. The woman who answered the door had flaming red hair and light brown eyes and looked to be roughly twenty eight years old in human years, if she was right. "Who're you?" the woman asked as she tried to coddle the baby in her arms.

"I'm just looking for Gareth Lloyd, does he still live here?" Catrin asked carefully.

"Erm yeah I'm `is wife what'd ya need?" the woman asked.

"I'm Catrin…his sister. Is he round at the mo?" she asked.

"Oh blimey, Gar!" the woman said turning round for a moment before looking back to Catrin. "Come on in love. Gareth David Lloyd get your arse down here!"

"Come on love it's my one day off," groaned the voice Catrin was sure to be her brother.

"Oh right do you just want me to tell your sister to take a hike then?" snapped the woman giving him a look as he walked down the stairs his eyes moving from his wife to Catrin in an instant.

"CAT!" he yelled all but running down the stairs wrapping his baby sister in a tight hug before pulling away and glaring at her sternly. "Five years?"

"You're married," she snapped back.

"Five years?" he said again.

"With children!" Catrin said.

"Five years!" he smacked her arm.

"A child and a bloody wife!" Catrin said gesturing to them.

"You said you'd be back in a week!" he snapped.

The phone suddenly rang stopping the sibling's bickering. Gareth's wife spoke to whoever it was for a moment before she sighed and snapped at the person on the other end but held the phone out to Gareth. "It's Gwen," she said frowning.

Gareth rolled his eyes but took the phone and after a few murmured yes's and no's he sighed and said he'd be there soon. "I've got to go into work. Molly will you get Catrin set up in the guest room and I'll be back as soon as I can," Gareth sighed running a hand through his hair.

She nodded and led Catrin to the spare bedroom allowing her to hold her niece while Molly set up the bed with clean sheets and changed the towels in the washroom. "What's her name?" Catrin asked smiling down at the two year old in her arms.

"Can you tell your Auntie your name sweetie?" Molly coed the child smiling.

"Amser Ianto Lloyd!" replied the girl smiling with pride at her ability to remember it.

"Quite a mouth full," Catrin said glancing up at Molly, remembering Ianto being one of the men she had saved from the rubble at Torchwood one in London.

"Well Gareth wanted a family name and we named her Ianto after a very good friend of Gareth and mine," said Molly.

"Would his last name be Jones by any chance?" Catrin asked.

"You knew him?" Molly asked.

"I saved him at Torchwood One," Catrin said her eyes narrowed at Molly. "How much do you know about my brother and I?"

"Everything," she replied. "That you're a mutated form of humans and you're not from this time. All of it."

"And you're still with him?" Catrin asked.

"I want to be with him for as long as I can, I love your brother very much Catrin," Molly replied looking down at the child that had began to play with Catrin's hair.

"Good. I'd very well fancy a nap…please get me when Gareth comes back," Catrin said.

"Very well," said Molly with a nod taking Amser from Catrin's arms and leaving her to sleep.

* * *

_I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone..._

* * *

Catrin sat up on her bed late into the night simply staring at the ceiling listening to the sounds of Molly and Amser going about their life throughout the house. She sighed and looked over at the clock it was now roughly eleven and she could still hear Molly watching the telly in the living room. Maybe she could sleep for a little bit it seemed Gareth wouldn't be home until well into the night. Where on earth did he work; she wondered laying her head down on the pillow clutching her vortex manipulator to her chest.

Catrin awoke to a soft rapping on her door. At first she didn't remember where she was but the second the previous day came back to her she strode across the room and pulled the door open to find her brother standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Catrin murmured.

"So," he began.

"I missed you so much," Catrin said wrapping her arms around him tightly as she began to sob into his chest.

"How long has it been for you?" he asked softly.

"Ten and a half years," she murmured.

"Tell me everything," Gareth said leading her over to the bed and sitting her down next to him on top of the comforter.

And she did. Starting with the day she left with the Doctor only a year or so before they picked up Rose. And Gareth listened patiently letting her get it all out from the amazing to the horribly frightening things she had seen and done. But most importantly she talked to him about Jack. Jack Harkness the conman time agent she had fallen in love with.

"Jack was at Torchwood," was all Gareth said when she was finished.

"What?" she asked almost hysterically. "He died!"

"He can't die," Gareth began going into the story of how he had joined Torchwood in 2007 when they moved out to Cardiff and everything up until when Jack left after the 456.

"Jack's alive," Catrin whispered softly.

"Nobody's seen him since," Gareth murmured.

"And only you and Gwen survived?" Catrin asked.

"We're trying t rebuild but it's been hard without Jack," Gareth admitted.

"So this is Torchwood three," Catrin commented standing in the middle of the mostly rebuilt hub with Gwen and Gareth.

"Basically…what's left of it," Gwen muttered.

"I know how it feels," Catrin said sincerely putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How do you know Jack?" Gwen asked softly. "He never talked about anything before he was at Torchwood."

"We…we were in love. We met when he was a conman scamming people in 1941. I was traveling with the Doctor," Catrin murmured through tight lips before turning around and walking over to the central column and leaning against the bar sighing. "Did he do good? A good leader and what not."

"Up until the very end," Gwen replied.

"And this Ianto bloke?" Catrin asked. "He was good to him yeah?"

"As best he could be knowing the circumstances," Gwen replied.

"As long as it was all fair," Catrin sighed pushing her fringe to the side and taking a deep breath going back into business mode. "So where's my working area?"

* * *

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say I'm so wrong_

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late  
I know I was so wrong

* * *

"Hello?" Jack called out as he walked into the place he had once known as Torchwood feeling a squeezing pain in his chest just remembering.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" snapped an unfairmiliar voice as he felt a gun barrel press against the back of his head.

"This is my hub," he said authorativly. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"Jack Harkness has been M.I.A. for six months; try again," said the snippy feminine voice pressing the gun harder against his neck clicking off the safety.

"DNA scan me. I am Jack Harkness," he repeated.

"Wrong answer," she snapped and a fraction of a second later the gun went off sending a bullet right through the back of Jack's neck and he crumpled to the floor dead.

Catrin kicked over the body of the man pretending to be Jack only to see the face of Jack Harkness himself. "Well shit," she muttered frustratedly. "He deserves it," she then muttered to herself. "Sneaking up on someone in the middle of the bloody night shift."

Jack gasped and sat straight up a few seconds later. "So it is you," Catrin said staring down at him from the chair at Tosh's old work station.

"Catrin?" he gasped his eyes wide as he stared at her. "I thought you were dead?"

"I thought you were as well, that is until I came home to find my brother working at Torchwood and I got the low down on all of what you've been up to," she said. "You ran, Jack, you ran and left the reminisce of your team to clean up the mess."

"What did you expect? I lost Ianto only two years after having thought I lost you!" he exclaimed.

Catrin stalked over to him and slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" Jack yelled.

"For being a right git!" Catrin snapped tears running down her cheeks by then.

"You weren't with him for the year that never was!" Jack snapped. "What was I supposed to think? It's not often people'd just walk out on the Doctor!"

"Did you even ask? I was hurting over you too much to even look at the bloody man anymore!" Catrin yelled.

"I'm sorry," Jack said wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I was wrong."

"Jack," Catrin murmured laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Catrin," Jack said kissing her passionately on the lips. "I'll never leave you again."


	3. Better Than Revenge

_**(a/n:this is an idea I got when I heard the song better than revenge by taylor swift. I'm not much of a taylor swift fan but I find I liked the song quite a bit. This song fic could be a stand alone or be turned into a full length story. For now I'm leaving it as a stand alone. Let me know what you all think of it (: )**_

* * *

_And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

* * *

The sound of stilettos clicked on the floor of the hub alerting everyone in the work space to the presence of someone who obviously did not belong. "How the hell did you get in here?" snapped Owen hostile.

The woman smiled coyly at him as though she thought herself above associating with someone who should think they had the right to speak to her in such a way. Instead the woman turned her attention to Ianto who was closest to her. "Is this the residence of Captain Jack Harkness?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Er, well not exactly this is Torchwood. But yes Jack does live here…," Ianto said unsurely looking from the woman to Owen and the others. "If you don't mind…um who are you miss?"

Her laugh sounded like the light tinkling of a whine chime in a comfortable breeze, entrancing. "I'm sorry. I suppose I shouldn't have barged in like I did. My name is Fletcher Stevens," she said sending a dazzling smile Ianto's way. "So this is Jack's beloved Torchwood then…?"

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing here?" Owen snapped still annoyed greatly by the random appreance of some woman claiming to know Jack.

She spun on her heel facing Owen with a venomous frown her grey eyes flashing an incandescent scarlet for a fraction of a second before she spoke. "Excuse me but you will not speak to me in such a way, feeble lower life form," she snarled.

No one spoke as Owen glared hatefully at her and Fletcher simply stared back with a steely gaze daring her to challenge her. Their staring contest was only broken by the sound of a door opening on the second floor of the hub and Jack strolling out of his office. "Hey Ianto, can you get me a-"Jack began until he looked down and saw the group assembled below.

His eyes went straight to the woman standing in the middle of the group. If her obvious beauty hadn't been enough to draw the attention of Jack Harkness then it must have been that he seemed to know exactly who she was. His eyes traced the lustrous curves of her lithe body hungrily. "Well hello again Fletcher…If I'd known you were planning on dropping by I'd have pressed my shirt," he joked.

"It's been quite a while since I've last seen you Jack," she said tossing some of her florescent teal hair over her shoulder as she headed towards the stairs to his office.

* * *

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, Whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, Whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tosh asked Gwen off handedly glancing up at the window into Jack's office where the curtains had been drawn for the last hour or so since Fletcher had arrived.

"You know Jack…," was all Gwen said sending a sidelong glance in Ianto's direction.

Tosh said nothing in reply as the two shared a sympathetic look directed at Ianto.

* * *

"So tell me Jack…have you missed me?" Fletcher asked with a wicked look in her entrancing grey eyes.

"How could I not," Jack replied smirking back at her matching the look in her eyes.

"Well I see that you've been toying around with your office boy. I could smell your scent all over him," Fletcher commented back smirking at him easily.

Jack said nothing in reply to her quip. "I mean I would have suspected the fiery brunette girl or even the doctor –though he needs an attitude adjustment- but interesting choice in that one. I'd like to get my hands on him if he's held your attention so long," Fletcher added drawling slightly.

"I have missed you," Jack said.

"I've had enough catching up for one day," Fletcher replied pointedly strolling over a few paces closer to him another wicked grin taking over her facial expression.

Jack took the last few steps closer to her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body flush against his. A low growl seemed to erupt from Fletcher's throat as her eyes locked with Jack's. For a few moments neither of them moved but, finally Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to her's hard. The cool burning sensation both of them had been feeling from the touch of the other seemed to suddenly become a burning fire the second their lips touched.

Jack's hands glided over her leather jacket easily pushing it off her shoulders and onto the floor. Fletcher's hands that had been entwined in his hair swiftly moved down and pulled his suspenders off before easily ripping his shirt off his torso. In response Jack ground his hips against her's pressing his steadily growing member against her inner thigh. Fletcher's hands fell to his hips pulling them roughly against her own before hurriedly yanking off his belt and moving her mouth to his neck where she began to suck and bite at the exposed skin. Her movements solicited a loud moan from Jack.

* * *

The next day when the team came into the hub they were slightly surprised by the sight they were greeted with. Seemingly oblivious of their presence, Fletcher stood at the coffee machine in what looked to be only a bra and underwear with Jack's arms wound low around her waist his lips pressed to her neck while she giggled. Gwen, Tosh, and Owen all glanced shiftily at Ianto who coughed rather loudly to catch the attention of the two, unsuccessfully. Sighing softly to himself, Ianto turned on his heel and headed down to the archives simply so that he didn't have to continue to stare at them making go-go eyes at each other and pretending he didn't exist.

Gwen furrowed her brow in anger and all but stomped over to her work station leaving Tosh and Owen standing in the middle of the hub. Exchanging a glance with Tosh, Owen turned his head towards the coffee maker where Fletcher and Jack had still yet to notice anyone had entered the hub. "OI! Jack if you're gonna have a shag at least stay in your office for fuck's sake! We don't wanna see that," he snapped.

Jack and Fletcher both looked over at him and nodded not saying a word.

Roughly an hour later the two emerged from Jack's office full clothed and went their separate ways. Jack went to the shooting ranger to work off the residual sexual energy he'd worked up from his encounters with Fletcher. While Fletcher herself headed down into the main hub to have a look around and see what the team was up to. She found herself moseying over to Gwen's station seeing as the woman had been somewhat nice to her the previous day. "Well hello there love," Fletcher said in her best English accent smirking at Gwen rather flirtatiously.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked looking up from her paper work with a blank look on her face.

"Well then, wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning love?" Fletcher asked smiling gentler.

"No, I came into work to see you half naked all over my boss," Gwen snapped.

"Oh come on now you can't say you've never wanted that. Besides Jack and I go wayyy back," she replied smirking.

"Well obviously it's not all in the past. Tell you about him and Ianto did he? Or did he leave that detail out?" Gwen asked harshly.

"Yeah, he did," Fletcher said with a shrug. "Seems rather like a bit of a bore that fellow but, if Jack's into that sort of thing then bless him."

"Do you not care about anybody other than yourself?" Gwen snapped.

Fletcher rolled her eyes dramatically and strolled over to the elevator.

* * *

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,_

_Cause I don't think you do, Oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

* * *

Fletcher walked out of the elevator and into the archives glancing around interestedly wondering what kind of devices where down there and if she could snag anything useful. But her string of thought was stopped abruptly when she found the person she had been looking for standing at the end of the row she had been looking down. "Ianto," she said smiling and strolling leisurely down the row of shelves to meet him.

Ianto merely glanced up at her arching an eyebrow at her for a moment before; going back to the sheet he had been working with. "Is there something you needed Miss. Stevens?" Ianto asked.

"Oh you don't have to call me that babe," Fletcher said with a low laugh running her hand through her florescent hair and smiling at him. "Please just call me Fletcher."

"_Fletcher_, is there anything you need?" he asked sighing and setting down his categorizing sheet.

"Perhaps I just wished to speak with you is that quite alright with you?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at him and giving him a lopsided smile that somehow reminded him of Jack's.

"You're not from Earth or this century," Ianto stated simply.

"Quite right, I'm not," she said smirking at him. "You're the smart one aren't you?" She took a step nearer to him so that her body was roughly a few centimeters away from his and she ran a hand carefully through his hair.

Ianto said nothing just stared into her odd grey eyes. It was almost like the color of her irises swirled like that of the clouds in an oncoming storm. "What do you want?" he asked softly.

"I am just infinitely interested in what Jack finds so appealing about you is all," she whispered lowly in his ear and sliding a hand slowly over his shoulder and down his back causing a shiver of pleasure to run down his spine.

"Er-I haven't th-" Ianto began but Fletcher pressed her cool lips to his lightly effectively stopping his thought process in its tracks.

A soft feral growl was rolling from Fletcher's throat as she kissed Ianto slowly and when she pulled away from his a moment later her eyes were the same incandescent scarlet they had been when she yelled at Owen the day before. "What are you?" Ianto whispered breathlessly memorized by the glowing color of her eyes.

An innocent smirk formed on Fletcher's ruby red lips as she spoke next. "Dearest Ianto, I'm a 51st century vampire," she said with a soft laugh.

For a moment Ianto didn't move. Taking his lack of running away she leaned in again and pressed her lips to his hungrily running her fingers down his chest feeling over the fabric of his shirt.

"Leave him alone," snapped Jack grabbing Fletcher roughly by the shoulder and pulling her away from a frozen Ianto.

"Awe but I was just playing Jack," she murmured pouting at Jack in response.

"Yea, and you're using an unfair advantage. I could smell your phenomes from the other side of the basement," Jack said in a lecturing tone.

Fletcher growled slightly her eyes lighting up with lust again. "You just know my smell so very well don't you Jack," she taunted running her tongue over her top lip slowly.

"Fletcher…as much as I've enjoyed this reunion; I find it's time for you to be going, "Jack said.


	4. Ipod Challenge

_**A/N: So I've never done an Ipod challenge before but I'm have huge issues with writer's block right now on my own original story so…there ya go. xD Please don't flame me for this but I would love some reviews (: I am doing this with Doctor Who and Torchwood characters, may be some crossing over as well as OC's appearances. Also I somewhat cheated on this. This isn't the original order the songs came up when I set my iPod on shuffle but, if I put them in this order is kind of flows like a whole story. P.S. There's a mini character profile of the OC mentioned in these at the bottom of this.**_

_**ALSO! Thank you to dwatlaskrh for your reviews (:**_

* * *

Characters- Ianto Jones and Lunet Fletcher (OC) (also including random appearance of David Tennant, bc it didn't make sense to use the doctor on this one)

Song- Call Me When You're sober by Evanescence

Ianto sat in the hub with Gwen eating pizza while Owen did an autopsy, Tosh worked on the computer, and Jack hid out in his office away from them as was usual on a night like this. "Where's Luna tonight?" Gwen asked carefully as she watched Ianto taking a bite of his pizza.

Ianto chewed his bite slowly as if he were prolonging having to answer her question for as long as possible. "Haven't a clue," he muttered.

"She came in this morning didn't she?" Gwen asked.

"Yep. She did but then after we went out for lunch she left again…," Ianto trailed off blandly.

Meanwhile the girl of whom they were speaking sat at a bar downing shots one after the other as she had been doing for hours by then. "Can I buy you a drink miss?" asked a male voice from some far off place she wasn't exactly aware of.

"Erm, yea sure ya can mate," she slured a bit as she turned to face the man properly squinting.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" he asked arching an eyebrow at her.

"Psh I dunno," she murmured resting her head in her hand and propping her elbow up on the counter. "Oi, I've seen you somewhere before…bleeding hell you're David Tennant yeah!"

He laughed a bit scratching the back of his head. "Yeah that'd be me…what's you name love?" he asked coolly smiling at her.

"Lunet Fletcher," she said sticking out her free hand for him to shake.

The two talked for a good half hour after that and David kept buying Lunet drink after drink until he was almost as tipsy as she had been when he had first approached her. "And then the bloke went right up a-"Lunet cut him off mid-sentence of his story by pressing her lips to his.

At that moment Gwen had walked into the bar and easily spotted Lunet simply by the smell of her 51st century phenomes that seemed to be effecting not just the bloke she was currently snogging but the entire club. "Lunet!" Gwen snapped almost stomping up to her and yanking the 51st century girl away from the man she'd be snogging. "Jesus Lunet!"

"Oi, Gwen lemmee' go," she snapped giving Gwen a hard shove and sending her back a good five feet and slamming her into the wall opposite them.

"I don't know what he sees in you…all you do is drink and get high," Gwen muttered scornfully as she heaved herself up off the floor and began to walk towards the door.

* * *

Reflection (from Mulan) by Lea Salonga

Characters/Pairings- Owen Harper and Jack Harkness with mentions of other pairings (Janto & Lunet/Ianto)

Owen worked diligently on a medical examination of while Jack watched over him like a hawk. "You know Jack babysitting me isn't nessicary…I am the medical examiner you know. I can do it on my own," Owen snapped at Jack rolling his eyes slightly in frustration.

Jack said nothing and only continued to watch the doctor with a heavy stare while he moved from the final medical examination of the body into the process of doing the autopsy to conclude the cause of death. _Why does he feel the need to watch over me like I'm a child or something_ Owen thought to himself in annoyance while making the incision down the chest of the corpse. _I mean he could totally go and do his weird gay staring thing to Ianto anyway…ever since Ianto and Lunet finally split Jack and him have had a…thing anyway. Not that I even get why Jack or Lunet would be so interested in that pouf anyway. Such a boring officy type bloke anyway…anyone can organize files all day._

Suddenly Jack's hand shot out and grabbed Owen at the wrist to prevent him from slicing his own finger off with the scalpel. "Not nessicary huh?" Jack commented piercing into Owen's dark brown eyes with his own icy blue gaze.

"Oh shut it will you," Owen said wrenching his hand away from Jack and rolling his eyes. "Don't stare at me like that any how it's weird."

Jack simply arched an eyebrow at Owen and smirked a tad before walking away to go speak to Ianto. He always acted like he knew something about Owen that he himself didn't even know. Weirdo, he decided as he watched Jack's retiring figure.

* * *

Character Pairing- Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones (yay Janto) &, mentions of Lunet Fletcher (OC) 

Song- No Love by Simple Plan

Ianto sat at his desk flipping through a book he had brought with him to work that day. It had been a slow week and even Jack didn't have any paper work for him to do, which was unusual, so he'd saw fit to bring a book into work with him instead of play computer games all day. Even with everyone attempting to busy themselves with their own work and himself still attempting to read his book, somehow the thoughts of Jack began to seep into his mind distracting him further. Their date had only been a week ago and somehow he couldn't stop thinking about it still.

_He had been staring out the window as Jack drove him back to his flat building. Neither man had said anything since they had gotten in the car. Somehow Ianto had a strong feeling that Jack had something to say but he had yet to speak or make any inclination as to what that may be. The car stopped in front of the building and Ianto turned to look at Jack. "Well this is me," he murmured unsure what else to say._

"_I'll walk you to the door," Jack said somewhat stiffly as if he was unsure he should do so or not. _

_Jack had been acting a tad strange the entire night but Ianto had chalked it all up to nerves or something or the sort. Hell he had been more than a little nervous as well._

_Ianto nodded simply in agreement and got out of the car walking a few paces before stopping and waiting for Jack to join him. At the door both men stopped and Ianto stood on one side of the door frame staring somewhat at Jack who still looked as if there was something he wished to say. They both stood there absently staring at one another for a few moments before Jack sighed and leaned forward kissing Ianto softly on the lips. "I'll see you at the hub tomorrow," he said turning on his heel and walking off. _

_Obviously that hadn't been what he'd wanted to say._

"Ianto?" came Jack's voice in the present shaking him from his musings.

"Yes sir?" Ianto asked snapping his attention from the book to Jack's face.

"Don't look so serious. You'll give yourself a migraine," Jack said smiling gently at Ianto.

"Oh, right of course sir," Ianto replied in a murmur before vainly turning back to make another attempt at reading his book,

Even though he and Lunet had broken up roughly two months ago his _relationship_ with Jack had been weighing on his mind and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew there wasn't any love between himself and Jack. Lust and passion? Easily but it felt as if it were nothing compared to how he felt with her in his arms.

* * *

Characters- Ianto Jones and Lunet Fletcher (OC)

Song- So Close by Daniel Boys

A girl of roughly five foot three with long wavy chocolate brown hair and bright red eyes stood staring out over the ocean. Her scarlet eyes focused blankly on a far off spot within the crashing of the dark navy colored ocean waters. The attentions of her mind so lost on her thoughts that she didn't even hear the soft footsteps just behind her eyes as Ianto Jones approached her, weight of his light footsteps bending the lustrous emerald blades of grass as he drew closer to her. "Lunet," he murmured softly in an attempt to not startle her.

The previously mentioned girl's scarlet eyes snapped away from the dark waves of the ocean and to the face of the man she loved. Sadness and shock colored her pale face at the sight of him. The last time the two had seen each other was when he'd told her to leave and that he didn't want to see her anymore. "Ianto," she whispered the shock permitting her tone heavily as she spoke the name that still meant the world to her even after seven months apart. "What are you doing here?" she asked fear thick in her voice.

It was as if she was so afraid he would disappear right before her eyes and she'd be left all alone again. "We had to come out here for a job…," he began his blue eyes staring into her own and paralyzing her to the spot under his gaze. "I met your friend Daniel."

He took a small step closer to her and Lunet's breath caught in her throat slightly. Her eye just continued to drink in the sight of him desperately attempting to re-memorize his handsome facial features. Ianto said nothing as he continued to watch Lunet watching him bother, simply taking in the sight of the other. "Er, what'd he say?" Lunet whispered anxiously.

"You've been clean for five months, of everything," Ianto said simply. "Is that true?"

"Every word," Lunet whispered back. "I did it for you, Yan…I love you."

Without warning Ianto closed the space between them encircling her slight frame in his arms firmly, tangling a hand in her hair as he kissed her with all the need and loneliness that had built up over the seven months they had been apart. When the two finally parted panting slightly from lack of air Ianto leaned his forehead against her's. "I can't believe I was so close to losing you," he whispered.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sleepy now but I'll probably end up doing more of these at some point (: let me know what you think! And give me other writing challenges if you like or even just prompts!**_

* * *

Lunet Fletcher-

Age-25

Native Time- 51st century

Race- Half human

Background- Worked at the time agency with Jack and John for a time until the collapse when she fled for her life. In a desperate attempt to hide from the agency and the Doctor who wants her –she never mentions the reason- she finds Jack and hides out at Torchwood for a few months before taking up a job working with the team and eventually falls in love with Ianto. Initally has a very bad drug and drinking problem. Lunet ages at normal human rate


	5. COE Fix It?

**a/n: just another short possible COE fix it drabble (: I thought it was kind of an interesting consept let me knwo what you think**

* * *

"How do you know?" Jack asked arching an eyebrow accusingly at the young woman sitting across from him in the chair.

The girl said nothing and only continued to stare at him with a blank look on her white face. Her wrists and ankles were shackled to the metal arms of the chair with chains carrying a carefully controlled electric current. "Okay let's try something else then, who are you?" Jack asked.

The girl sighed in a slightly melodramatic manner. "My name is Fletcher but you all know me as Kate Lloyd."

"Kate Lloyd is dead," Jack said.

"That she is," Fletcher replied blowing a few strands of her burgundy hair out from in front of her blazing amber eyes.

"I saw Kate Lloyd be shot down by a Dalek," said Jack.

"Yet you survived the very same fate as well as many other certain deaths but, still here you stand attempting to deny coming back from death as being possible," Fletcher said with a confident smirk.

"You're not Kate," Jack said firmly.

"And you'd let Ianto die? Because you doubt my identity? Without my help Ianto and many others you care for will certainly die," Fletcher said the tone of seriousness in her voice thick with sadness.

"No one is going to die," Jack said scowling at her.

"And is that what you told to Kate?" Fletcher asked arching a delicate eyebrow at him. "_Kate you're not going to die today. Not today. You're going to grow old with Ianto and you'll have beautiful babies together._"

"What are you?" Jack snarled flipping the desk over in a moment of rage.

"Jack, trust me," she said looking him straight in the eye.

"Kate Lloyd is dead," Jack said.

"The Doctor is my brother," she said coolly.

Jack stopped in his progress towards the exit. He said nothing nor did he turn his back but Fletcher knew she had his attention. "And I don't think he or Ianto will be happy if you leave me down here. You wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with Ianto now would you?"

"I mean it's not like you can kill me. You don't know how many regenerations I have left. Could you kill a time lord?" She paused. "I know you'd like to say you could but, Jack you know me."

"If you really are Kate why didn't you come back sooner?" Jack asked. "When you died Ianto was devastated…you were the second fiancé he had die on him."

"Ianto loved Kate…Kate was a human disguise. I remember everything from when I was human and I know that she was very selfless and laid her life down to save the man she loved," said Fletcher a deep frown forming on her face. "I am here because I feel that in a way…I owe her the chance to save him."

Jack slowly turned around to face her and pulled out his pistol cocking it just as slowly. As he raised his hand to aim a small smile formed on Fletcher's face as she nodded once in understanding. The shot rang out in the small room like an explosion. Within seconds the fires of regeneration began to consume her body and the Torchwood team watched frozen in their spots in front of the security camera.


	6. xD coe fix it

**a/n: xD another short COE fix it because this is what I spend my 7th period class doing when I don't want to do the work. Hopefully you'll enjoy and leave me reviews ;D**

* * *

Anya sat on top of the London eye. It was Christmas Eve and the giant Farris wheel was not currently in operation so the place where she sat, on the frame work, was a peaceful one to watch the snow falling. She extended her hand out to catch a flake of the newly fallen snow. The millisecond before the flake touched her skin she disappeared, reappearing in the middle of the side walk of the Cardiff streets. His scent was much stronger there and it only stood to reason that he had to be living in Cardiff. As the cool winter breeze blew around her, with such strength it should have very well chilled her to the bon, Anya proceeded to stroll down the paved walkway. She'd never been drawn to Earth by her gift, let alone 21st century Earth. Everything about it was new and very well exciting in an odd 'this could possibly end terribly' sort of way. Within an hour she had found herself standing in front of an enormous mound of rubble that was obviously once a building. What the building was for? She hadn't the slightest clue but, of one thing she was sure. His scent was all over it. For a moment Anya stood surveying the wreckage feeling slightly puzzled by the situation as a whole. Perhaps she was too late? She thought about simply leaving and not bothering with whatever it was she was _supposed_ to do there, seeing as there was nobody around. And she certainly would have left if it hadn't been at that moment that Gwen Cooper-Williams and her husband Rhys Williams had come walking down the street. "Are you lost miss?" Gwen asked having noticed the obvious confusion about Anya.

Anya turned her head to see who was speaking to her but before she was able to get a word out Gwen spoke again. "Anya…is that you?" she asked her eyes wide with shock.

"Um do I know you?" Anya asked arching an eyebrow at the woman in confusion. She certainly didn't remember the woman from anywhere.

"Don't play games with me damn it," Gwen said marching right up to Anya.

"Hate to break it to you love but, I'm not playing any games…I really haven't a clue who you are," Anya said in reply.

"Rhys…what's the date?" Gwen asked as bleak realization colored her face.

"Twenty fourth of December two thousand ten," the man replied unsurely.

* * *

"_Gwen I have to leave. But when you will see me again. I swear it. And when you do it will be Christmas Eve of two thousand ten in front of the Rohald Dahl Plass Centre. I won't know you but you have to talk to me. Tell me everything about Torchwood. All your names, jobs and anything you can think of except one thing. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT tell me that I will fall in love with Ianto. I'd never have come here if you do. Promise me, Gwen?" Anya asked taking a long shaky breath as she stared into Gwen's face._

"_But…Anya-" Gwen began._

"_There's no buts, you have to swear to me you'll do it?" Anya asked as her skin began to glow yellow and the blood drained from her face._

"_I promise," Gwen said tears streaming down her face._

* * *

Gwen's eyes began to well up with tears all over again as she stared at the younger Anya, who looked utterly confused. "You haven't met me yet," Gwen said. "You stupid time traveler you."

Before Anya had the chance to react Gwen was hugging her tightly. "Bollocks what have I gotten myself into this time," Anya murmured frustrated patting her on the back.


	7. A Lonley Man

**(a/n: just a short I wrote today in maths instead of learning about inscribing hexagons xD It's another Ianto/Lunet short because I have so much trouble writing Janto Dx Anyway let me know what you think. I'm most curious what you as the readers think of my Ianto/Lunet pairing…I know it's not cannon but I kind of like it because in addition to my story "The Time Agent" I've come up with another story revolving around Ianto/Lunet as a pairing (of course there is some Janto in the plot b/c what's a Torchwood fic without it) )**

* * *

**A Lonely Man**

Lunet sat at her desk scanning through files trying to find the particular file Jack wanted that supposedly contained information from U.N.I.T. on some abnormal weevil attacks. Her eyes were slightly glazed over from boredom and the strain of forcing herself to stay awake. That is until Suzie sat herself down on the edge of Lunet's desk. She had only been working there for a month or so but Suzie and Tosh had taken to her quite well and had even invited her out with them a few times. "Hey," Suzie said.

"Morning Suzie," Lunet replied blinking several times and looking up at her coworker.

"How was your night hmm?" Suzie said with a small smirk and a wink.

"What are you talking about?" Lunet asked arching an eyebrow at Suzie in confusion.

"You know, your date with Ianto…?" she asked.

"It wasn't a date," Lunet replied.

"It was defiantly a date," contradicted Suzie.

"He said it wasn't a date," pointed out Lunet.

Rolling her eyes Suzie patted Lunet on the shoulder," If you say so. But I think he just didn't want to scare you off."

Lunet paused a moment to think about what Suzie had said. "Wait why would he think he was going to scare me off? Isn't dating a good thing?" Lunet asked. "I'm not very familiar with the whole concept…its different where I come from then it is here on Earth."

"Exactly," Suzie said. "He doesn't know where you come from so he doesn't know what to do."

Lunet said nothing and only simply arched her eyebrow waiting for Suzie to continue, which she did. "Ianto likes you," she said in a _well DUH_ tone of voice.

"Yeah we're friends…," Lunet replied furrowing her brow.

"He let you stay at his flat, on multiple occasions, with only the excuse of '_the beds down there can't be very comfortable'_ and then he asked you to go to the cinema with him?" Suzie said still giving Lunet the duh look as if speaking to a small child who didn't understand multiplication.

"He was just being nice Suzie, those beds aren't the most comfortable," Lunet defended.

"Yeah but he invited you to stay at his flat, in a separate room, in a separate bed, in hopes that one day you'd stay the night at his flat in his room and in his bed," Suzie said.

"She's right you know," Tosh commented walking up to the pair and taking a sip from her coffee cup. "Ianto is a lonely man."

"And what does a lonely man look for? He looks for a pretty lady to make him less lonely. You are a very pretty lady. And the pretty lady and the lonely man eventually get toge-" Lunet's confused look had morphed into a frown by this point and she reached out covering Suzie's mouth with her hand.

"I know what sex is. I'm not child," she rolled her eyes. "Ianto and I are just friends. Besides, I'm not even completely human."

* * *

**A short excert from my possible Lunet/Ianto & Janto story. The first time Lunet meets Ianto (pre season 1 Torchwood)...**

_Nervously the dark haired girl sat on the couch in the Torchwood hub tapping her foot and glancing around taking in the area. The hub was huge, there was no doubt but, the open space did nothing for calming her near paranoia. "Would you like a cup of coffee or something...?" asked the man who had let her in, Ianto she thought his name was._

_Cautiously the girl lifted her gaze from her bare feet to his face. He was young, probably early twenties like herself, and he had a gentle caring look about him that made her want to trust him. It seemed as if he wasn't put off by her strange circumstances or the fact she just happened to know all about Torchwood. Though something told her he was just the beginning of the welcoming committee and Jack wouldn't be so caring or understanding towards her. After considering his request a moment she shook her head lightly and nodded to him in thanks. Sighing he strode to the desk most covered with papers and grabbed a mug off of it before returning to her side and holding it out to her. "Drink," he said._

_She arched her eyebrow at him but, not wishing to argue, took the cup obediently from him and brought it to her lips. The liquid that resided inside the cup was Luke warm and the familiar bitterness of coffee met her taste buds as it slid down her throat. A small frown settled on her plump red lips as she removed the cup from them. "Jack should be a long any minute," Ianto muttered taking the mug from her._

_It seemed he was satisfied for the time being with her pitiful sip of the rancid liquid. "Did he say if he remembered me?" She whispered meekly._

_"No," Ianto said simply._

_ It seemed as if he and Jack had somewhat of a mutual dislike and tolerance for each other. She said nothing more on the subject and settled for observing him. Ianto walked back to the desk that was cluttered with paper, which she assumed must have been his desk, his dress pants swishing ever so slightly. It seemed he had recently lost weight and, the pants must have only been staying on his waist by the belt that sat snugly around his waist. Her scarlet eyes followed every movement of his hands as he shuffled through papers, stopping occasionally to scribble something down. "Have you recently lost weight?" she asked cautiously._

_Ianto's eyes snapped from his paper work to her face as annoyance colored his expression. "I find that is most defiantly not any of your business miss," he replied in a steely tone, the sound of the cog door signaled someone else had entered the hub._


End file.
